Ardor Lascivo: Alphonse Elric AU
by revengesugar
Summary: Un chico con Hafefobia dejándose tocar; una chica difícil de enamorar enamorada. ¿Esto es en serio? Sí, así es; absolutamente serio.
1. Prólogo

¿Se pueden comprar personas? Bueno, yo lo hice, así que, ¿por qué no?

Su narradora, es decir yo, sólo buscaba entretenerse un poco, sí, de forma únicamente sexual. Pero nunca pensé que este chico sería tan fuera de serie.

Que caería enamorada de quién, se suponía, no debía ser más que pura entretención casual para mí.

Que, pese a tenerlo como si fuera un objeto, acabaría tratándolo mejor que nadie...

Simplemente, no sirvo para esto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pensativa — y, mierda, él no lo sabe.

—Sí, es sólo que ha sido una semana muy ocupada — y también quiero darte un hijo.

—Oh — sonrió, totalmente tranquilo.

Agh, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

¿Por qué no lo abusé como debía? Lo normal hubiese sido copular como Dios manda, en contra o no de su voluntad.

Ah, pero claro, me sentí obligada a preferir que él lo hiciera por su propia decisión, pese a que mis pensamientos no estaban del todo conformes con esta decisión.

¡Maldito niño!

Tiene tres años menos, ¿qué mierda tiene que me encanta?

¿Su pelo?, ¿su físico?, ¿su rebosante inocencia, tal vez?

No lo sé; sólo sé que me amará,

Ojalá pudiera decir "quiera o no".

—Puto — solté, sin intención alguna de hacerlo.

— ¿Eh? — me miró sorprendido, parpadeando con duda.

Mierda.

Quizás mi historia es un tanto cómica; poco romántica, y demasiado lasciva; pero es romance, pese a todo, me enamoré, y eso es lo más importante de toda esta gran hazaña, desde mi perspectiva una odisea inigualable.

Lo único valioso, relevante y válido aquí, es el amor.


	2. I

**•Muertos•**

Recibimos un llamado, un maldito llamado, de parte de un hospital. No fue muy agradable, pero logró ponerme ansiosa por algo.

Al estar en aquel lugar, recibí más detalles de la grotesca tragedia, protagonizada por mis padres.

—Lo sentimos, hicimos lo que tuvimos a mano, pero no fue suficiente — dijo con firmeza el señor que se hallaba delante de mí, vestido con ropas blancas.

—Pero... — miré al suelo, asimilando todo lo ocurrido. Analizando cada recuerdo, sin querer dejarlos ir. Quería aceptarlo, pero estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico.

No más familia feliz, no más risas estruendosas, no más salidas, no más mamá y papá. No más mi vida.

—Realmente lo sentimos — musitó nuevamente, bajando la mirada, en símbolo de pésame.

¿De qué demonios me sirve un maldito "lo siento", si no me los traerá de vuelta?, ¿en serio la gente cree que es suficiente consuelo un par de palabras, que a cualquiera se le dicen?

—Pues no lo parece — fruncí el ceño. Pila de inútiles, todos ellos, no son más que inútiles con estudios y ética.

—Tranquila — susurró Arthur, mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Entiendo cómo se siente, señorita, créame, lo sé — dijo el médico, mirándome esta vez con pesadez, a mi parecer, actuada a la perfección, después de tanta práctica.

No espero siquiera que tenga alma, señor, mucho menos que me entienda. Ni eso es lo que deseo.

—Lo que diga — suspiré, sintiendo mi pecho hundirse, sofocándome, esperando a que prosiguiera.

—Tendrá que venir a retirar los cuerpos mañana, por su preparación — explicó, esta vez más natural; sin ese aire de "lo intentamos" que tenía hace un momento. De cierta forma, así es más agradable.

—De acuerdo — respondió por mí, tocando su frente con notorio cansancio; quizás por sus ojeras, o porque su piel, de por sí clara, se encontraba más pálida de lo normal. Sus labios, antes anaranjados, ahora estaban al igual que su cara; sin color alguno. Al menos convergíamos en nuestro estado demacrado.

Poco después, fuimos a casa a descansar, y esperar la llamada para recoger los cuerpos de mis padres.

Apenas dieciséis años y ya no tengo padres. Vaya suerte la mía.

El resto de la noche, o madrugada, más bien, pasó extremadamente callada. De esos silencios nocturnos que matan, y pueden enloquecer a cualquiera. Pero que, también, son buenos para pensar, si eso es lo que necesitas.

Diferente a la tarde del día siguiente, cual fue movida y ruidosa; debido a los trabajadores de la casa, y gente cerca de la zona.

Yo, ajena a todo, permanecí desde temprano sentada en el sofá de la sala principal; escuchado algo de música a bajo volumen, y pensando, claramente, en el futuro. Hasta que alguien interrumpiese mi tranquilidad. Ese alguien llegó, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, con noticias sin mucha importancia para mí, hasta el momento.

—Llamaron — musitó lento y sin ganas. Pero, ¿quién las tendría? Es, literalmente, un llamado de la muerte.

—Pues ve — dije con voz seca, denotando mi decaído estado de ánimo.

—Dan -— ignoré su llamado —, ¡Dan Alice! — gritó exasperado, sacándome un sobresalto, pues él nunca grita, menos a la chica que ha ayudado toda su vida; siempre suele ser calmado y racional.

Simplemente, debe estar igual de afectado que yo.

—Lo... lo lamento... — murmuré bajando la mirada, totalmente apenada por mi absurdo comportamiento.

—Vamos — suspiró —, sé que es triste, y doloroso, pero debes seguir adelante. Superarlo. No lo digo con lo típico de "a ellos les gustaría que hicieses eso" — hizo comillas con las manos, dándole un toque divertido —, sino por ti misma. Piénsalo, ¿qué es lo mejor para ti? No puedes pensar en la supuesta opinión de alguien que no está, pero sí escucharte a ti misma — sonrió de lado.

—Eso es egoísta — reí, terminado con una sonrisa igual.

—Vamos, idiota — me jaló levemente del brazo.

Salimos de casa, y fuimos sin apuro alguno; ni modo que dejáramos esperando a sus cadáveres.

Llegamos, firmé unos papeles, y listo; ¡oficialmente soy huérfana!

—Pff, ¿quién necesita padres teniendo a una perfección como yo? — alardeó Arthur, poniendo pose de diva. Barata, por supuesto.

—Supongo — lo miré, con un intento de cara pensativa —. Sabes cocinar, ¿verdad?

—Pff~, obvious, baby — y seguido otra expresión de diva.

Es que este tipo es más femenino que yo.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué sabes hacer? — hablé, intentando no reír.

—Pues, muchas cosas. Pero lo mejor, sin duda, es arroz con huevo — cerró los ojos, con cierto orgullo.

—Espera, ¿qué? — reí fuertemente. Lo sabía —, si cocinas tú, moriré de hambre — continué riendo.

—Maldita — hizo un gracioso puchero, sacándome otra carcajada —. Hieres mis sentimientos, ¿sabes? — me mostró la lengua, como todo el infantil que era.

—Lo que digas — copié su acción.

Después de todo, me llevaba bien con mi sirviente.

El funeral de mis padres fue un día extrañamente soleado, con muy pocas personas presentes.

Tres, para ser exactos.

Gente hipócrita de mierda, sólo están ahí cuando necesitan dinero.

— ¿Estás triste? Porque el día no lo parece — susurró el pelinegro, dedicándome una sonrisa melancólica.

—No lo sé — y no mentía, la verdad. Ya no sabía cómo me sentía; estaba confundida hasta con mis emociones.

Camino a casa hablamos sobre el futuro, mi futuro; junto con un notario. Debía hacerme cargo de la compañía, casa y negocios aparte... Arthur tendría mucho trabajo extra en adelante.

Como resultado, logramos convencerlo de que estaba capacitada para vivir sola, y ser legalmente independiente, en lugar de tener que ir con algún familiar; aunque estos eran bastante escasos, e invisibles.

Arthur fácilmente podría ser abogado, es un jodido genio.

—Lo logré, te dije que lo haría, maldita desconfiada — me miró con una ceja alzada, expresando su orgullo. Se lanzó al sofá, sonriendo orgulloso.

—Lo que digas, genio — coloqué los ojos en blanco, para luego reír, imitando su acción.

—Admítelo, no es broma — puso otra de sus poses divas.

—Sí, sí, sí — burlé, fingiendo desinterés.

¿Mi vida sin mis padres? Regular; escuela en casa, sin amigos, poder hacer lo que quiera con el que ahora es mi dinero. Por favor, podría mandar a la mierda todo si quisiera; mis padres dejaron ahorros innumerables, sólo míos. Pero soy ambiciosa.

—Muévete pendeja, que aquí viene tu vida — habló Arthur, pasando con una montaña de papeles. No por favor... —. Ayúdame a marcar esto — sonrió, sabiendo que no era un favor, sino una orden. Mierda.

—Estoy ocupada — intenté ignorar y salvarme.

— ¿Disculpa? — siguió sonriendo de la misma forma macabra.

—N-Nada — sonreí, y, sin más alternativa, comencé a leer y marcar papeles.

Claro, después de cuatro años, tuve que hacerme cargo yo, pero sigue siendo mi sirviente fiel.

— ¡Levántate, llegas tarde a la junta, retrasada de mierda! — dijo Arthur, despertándome con esa delicadeza tan propia de él. Bastardo.

Bien, se paró encima de mí.

Bien, comenzó a saltar.

Bien, me está ahogando.

Bien, me quitó las sábanas.

— ¡Que ya me levanto, hijo de puta! — me quejé, media muerta aún.

—Siempre funciona — sonrió victorioso, como siempre.

Me levanté, y entré al baño, completamente adormecida. Miré el reloj y la furia despertó en mí.

— ¡Bastardo! — salí, tirándome encima de él, directo a golpearlo.

— ¡Qué te sucede, estúpida! — cayó al suelo, asustado. Maldito homosexual.

— ¡Faltan... tres... putas horas! — hablé entrecortado; bueno, quizás no estaba en la mejor forma física...

—Oops, creo que tengo el reloj mal, je — intentó correr, pero lo tomé del saco —. ¡No~! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Una enana loca me quiere matar por intentar sacarla de su cueva!

— ¡Nadie te ayudará, por imbécil! — comencé a golpearlo sin mucha fuerza, porque ¿qué sería yo sin mi ayudante estrella y su movilidad?

—De todos modos tienes que levantarte — se quejó, una vez calmada, o más bien cansada.

—Tres horas — lo miré con sed de sangre —; tres malditas horas.

—Ya, perdón, no volverá a pasar — se disculpó, con notorias ganas de reír.

—Imbécil — me levanté, para ir a desayunar.

Y así con todas las mañanas, junto a él. La verdad no era malo; algo torpe, quizás. Pero me cuidaba, y eso es lo importante.

— ¿En serio quieres ir a ese lugar? — me miró incrédulo.

—Sep — hice una sonrisa de lado, con despreocupación e intento de arrogancia.

—Te advierto que es asqueroso —suspiró —. No es un lugar para ti.

—Pff, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? — seguí comiendo mi desayuno.

—Estás enferma — rio, finalizando el tema.

—Lo sé — concluí, sonriendo.


	3. II

**•Comprado•**

Entramos a la llamada subasta ilegal; donde se subastan tanto personas, como objetos valiosos.

Vaya lugar. Es por mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

— ¿Cómo encuentras el lugar? — habló con una mueca, tratando de sonar complacido. Era obvio que, como yo, realmente no lo estaba; si con ver sus miradas de asco hacia todas las direcciones no era suficiente, sí que lo eran las constantes preguntas de: "¿segura que quieres estar aquí?, ¿no quieres irte y olvidar el asunto?", tan irritantes que decía cada dos minutos.

Yo, como solía hacerlo cuando me molestaba por un hábito desagradable e incontenible, sólo alcé una ceja y me encogí de hombros, para luego responder a una de sus tantas preguntas.

—Un asco — hablé tan seca como pudo, a lo que escuché un suspiro de su parte —. Pero, bueno, vengo a comprar, no a ver un sitio de mala muerte.

—Eso sí, ¿qué y cuántos comprarás? — sonrió con malicia, mostrando todos sus malditamente perfectos dientes.

—Una persona — sonreí de la misma forma, mezclando de forma poco sutil la lascivia. Porque, vamos, es algo que en mí sobra todo el tiempo, y puede ir de cero a mil en un segundo (o puede llamársele "lujuria" también, o como se le plazca etiquetar ese "sentimiento" pecaminoso para muchos).

— ¿Sólo uno? Me sorprende viniendo de ti, siempre compras todo lo que ves — soltó una risita, mirándome de reojo —. Eres como una niña caprichosa.

—Lo sé, pero quiero verlos primero — expliqué, con esa sutileza tan propia de mí — , compraré alguno que me llame la atención, lo suficiente como para gastar mucho dinero — volví a mirar el lugar, media distraída; tampoco estaba tan mal, después de todo es de y para gente corrupta; qué más puedo esperar con toda esa basura de por medio.

Tomamos asiento en el, juzgando su apariencia, barato e incómodo asiento, aunque acolchado, y me puse a curiosear a mis alrededores. Pude notar que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí eran hombres adultos, los típicos depravados con dinero; también que ninguno de ellos venían con sus mujeres, por lo que deduzco que buscaban algo de entretenimiento sexual.

De pronto, las luces del escenario se encendieron, al tiempo en que el resto se apagaban completamente. Un hombre se posicionó sobre la ya nombrada plataforma, acompañado de un micrófono, para comenzar a hablar a través de este.

— ¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros!, la subasta está por comenzar, empiecen sacando el efectivo — habló aquel sujeto sobre el escenario, mientras sonreía de forma astuta.

Sabía que ganaría mucho dinero, si sabía utilizar bien su labia y convencía a los viejos aportadores compulsivos con sus ofertas.

— ¡Vamos, comencemos de una vez! — se escuchó desde alguna parte cercana. Ugh, qué asco.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, sin querer saber siquiera quién era el autor de aquel desesperado comentario.

—Parece que están impacientes — amplió su sonrisa ladina —. Entonces, ¡comencemos! — gritó enérgicamente, dando paso a una mujer; ya saben, la típica ayudante hueca, rubia, ojos claros, con una sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, y con labios más rojos que la sangre misma; tirando de una cadena.

Qué mierda está ocurriendo.

Con la cadena pasó un chico, de cabello castaño y ojos color verde manzana, amarrado. Aparentaba unos quince años, no más. Parecía tener miedo; pero decidí ignorar, escogiéndome de hombros. Pues, consideraba, no era suficiente.

— ¿No te llamó la atención? — preguntó en un susurro.

—No, se ve muy normal — hablé aburrida, mientras afirmaba mi cabeza con mi mano. Escuché una risita divertida de su parte.

—Siempre te ha gustado lo raro — tocó sus labios levemente —, eso esperas encontrar aquí, ¿no?

—Necesito un juguete que no me aburra tan rápido; que sea dócil, pero no tanto. En fin, que me entretenga — sonreí mínimamente.

—Vaya, eres tan fría y directa, quién lo diría, solías ser dulce — de nuevo soltó una risita, acabando así nuestra conversación.

No es como si fuera posible ser dulce ahora, de todos modos.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora sólo mirando la "mercancía", una tras otra, hasta que algo, más bien alguien, llamó por completo mi atención.

Era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos avellana, y una mirada de niño inigualable. Se notaba que había llorado recientemente, pues sus ojos estaban algo rojos, de forma tan notoria que pude divisarlo pese a la distancia. Parecía ser menor que yo, pero no por mucho. Dios, me siento tan pedófila.

—Te gustó, ¿no? — sonrió, como si supiera la respuesta con toda seguridad.

—Es lindo, y se ve bastante inocente... además, es sexy — sonreí, decidida a dar cuánto dinero se necesitase.

—Tú y tus fetiches raros — rio levemente, negando con su cabeza repetidamente.

— ¡El siguiente; este niño, de no más de 18 años, totalmente casto! — habló el sujeto del escenario, mientras apuntaba hacia él. Este parecía tener miedo, tanto como para ganar mi atención —, ¡comencemos con...!

— ¡Diez mil! — interrumpió un hombre adulto, bastante mayor.

—Mm... — titubeé, dispuesta a decir la primera cifra que se viniese a mi cabeza —un millón — y bien; directo al objetivo.

—Hija de tu... — Arthur lo interrumpió de inmediato, aunque con aires de total educación.

—Mejor cuide su vocabulario, señor; es una dama — le sonrió con simpatía, fingida, por supuesto, pero muy bien actuada, la verdad.

—Lo que diga — gruñó, notablemente avergonzado.

Pues no es de gente con clase decir frases como aquella, ¿no es así?

— ¡Un millón a las una...! — esperó dos segundos — ¡A las dos! — volvió a esperar — ¡Y a las...!

— ¡Dos millones! — gritó desesperado el mismo hombre.

— ¡Tenemos dos millones! — no dejé que añadiera más, y volví a anunciar mi contraoferta.

—Cuatro millones — el hombre rechinó los dientes, desesperado por algo que, desde que lo vi, me pertenece. Ahora me lo llevo, eso es seguro.

— ¡Cinco millones! — volvió a gritar el mismo.

Agh, mierda, qué estúpido. No sabe cuándo detenerse.

— ¡Diez (malditos) millones! — tras decir esto, Arthur me miró con cierta curiosidad.

—Demonios... — exclamó rendido por fin.

— ¡Vendido en diez millones, a la señorita de aquella fila! — me apuntó, y rápidamente dejó pasar a su ayudante para pasarlo detrás de ese tipo de escenario.

¿No debería darme vergüenza estar en un lugar así?

Ya detrás, lo soltaron y nos lo dieron; así de fácil; tal y como se hace con objetos banales. Esto es ofensivo, incluso para mí, ya que era un chico muy lindo, y valía la justa pena el hacer los trámites normalmente requeridos.

Él lloraba levemente, y nos miraba con miedo. No pude evitar soltar una risita. Estoy enferma, no es necesario que me lo reclamen, que hace mucho tiempo que bien lo sé.

—Qué... — logró pronunciar con dificultad, debido a las lágrimas y temblores, mientras nos encaminábamos al automóvil — ¿qué me harán?

—Aún no lo sé — susurré lentamente, entrando al coche de la misma forma.

Arthur le dio una frazada, que teníamos preparada dentro, sonriendo aún. El niño no paraba de temblar, ¿era miedo hacia Arthur o hacia mí?

—Tranquilo, no será tan malo — volví a susurrar, dejando tenso el ambiente.

Al llegar a casa, le entregué toalla, cosas para su aseo personal, cuarto, algo de ropa y fue a tomar un baño, aún con miedo, claro, pero es obediente. Genial, tengo juguete nuevo.

Uno muy bonito, por cierto.

—Se ve demasiado inocente y triste, ¿no te da pena? — dijo Arthur, una vez solos.

—Para nada — sonreí —. Al contrario, me dan más ganas.

—Y tú me das miedo — negó con la cabeza.

—Admítelo, es lindo — mordí mi labio.

—Sucia depravada, déjalo descansar al menos una semana — negué, y el prosiguió —. Quizás qué le habrán hecho en ese lugar.

—Y eso qué importa, lo compré — me gané una feroz almohada en la cara.

— ¡No lo digas de esa forma, arrogante! — gritó ya enojado.

Oh, claro, a él también lo compraron de la misma forma, lo olvidé.

— ¿Oops? — tensé los músculos de mi rostro en una sonrisa, intentando salvar mi alma.

—Lo podrás haber comprado, pero sigue siendo una persona — me siguió sermoneando.

¿Quién lo entiende? Si hace un rato de estaba riendo.

—Sí, sí, entiendo, está bien, lo dejaré descansar, lo que digas — bufé con indiferencia.

Parece que este chico le agradó.

Luego de un rato; aproveché que Arthur fue a solucionar algunas cosas -y confió mínimamente en mi palabra-, y me escabullí a la habitación del chico.

Él se encontraba en el baño de la habitación, por lo que escuché, cepillando sus dientes. Qué obediente, llega a dar ternura.

Llegué a la puerta, sonriendo con ansias, como toda una psicópata. Pero antes de tomarla, alguien, o más bien el niño, la abrió. Al verme pegó un salto, al igual que yo, sólo que más disimuladamente. Articuló un "qué haces aquí", asustado, casi inaudible.

—Vine a conocerte — sonreí de lado con perversión. ¿Me estoy diciendo pervertida? No sé si reír o llorar.

—Bueno, yo... — miró hacia un lado, con miedo nuevamente; se le notaba a legua la inquietud.

—Tranquilo, sólo quiero conocerte un poco, ¿sí? — sonreí nuevamente, intentando transmitir algo más de confianza esta vez.

—Está bien, supongo... — titubeó, mirando al piso, como si fuese lo más interesante jamás creado.

— ¿Podrías sentarte en la cama? — qué tirana soné al decir eso, pero puedo, ¿no es así?

—Cl-claro — suspiró levemente, con la cara colorada. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tierno? Debería ser pecado y penado por la ley.

Al hacerlo, juntó sus labios en una simple línea; esperando a que hablara, seguramente. Se sentó en posición de indio; cruzando las piernas sobre las sábanas. Lucía bien los pantalones blancos de tela que Arthur eligió para él. Definitivamente el blanco es su color. Además, su piel era bastante pálida también; aunque bastante morena a la vez. Simplemente perfecta.

Aclaré mi garganta, dejando de admirar su belleza por un momento.

—Habla de ti; tu nombre, y esas cosas — dije sonriendo; esperando su descripción personal.

—Bueno... mi nombre es Alphonse... — susurró lento, provocándome más ternura aún.

— ¿Y tu apellido? — seguí con esa sonrisa, ahora algo enfermiza.

Suspiró, con notoria incomodidad y timidez.

—Elric; mi nombre es Alphonse Elric... — miró hacia algún punto en la pared.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierno, el maldito?

—Mm... ¿edad? — espero que no sea muy menor.

—D-Dieciséis — suspiré con alivio, sólo cuatro años... aún así me siento como una maldita pedófila.

—Vaya... — reí —eres un niño aún.

— ¿Eh?, ¿un niño? — me miró curioso — ¿Cuántos años t-tiene? — pareció dudar en cómo llamarme. Por favor, para de derramar ternura, o voy a violarte ahora y aquí mismo.

— ¿Cuánto crees? — qué cliché, pero necesitaba algo para afirmar mi ego.

—Unos... — dudó un instante — ¿dieciocho?

—Casi, tengo veinte — abrió los ojos como platos antes esto.

— ¿Ve-veinte? ¡Pero si parece mucho menor! Parece una adolescente — ladeó la cabeza, con una inocente -y muy adorable- sonrisa.

—Lo sé, hice un trato con Satanás — reí en burla.

Se alejó levemente, asustado o sorprendido, no lo sé, pero se ven iguales.

—Ya lo creo... — susurró expectante. Aww.

Reí por lo bajo. Recuperé la razón; aparentemente perdida en algún punto de la conversación y aclaré mi garganta.

—Podría saber... ¿qué te hicieron en ese lugar? — dije lentamente.

Pareció asustado; como no queriendo recordar.

—N-Nada... ellos no... — sus ojos se aguaron.

—Tranquilo, podrás contarme — sonreí, intentando, esta vez, no parecer una desesperada sexual.

—Dan — escuché a mis espaldas — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Santa virgen, sálvame de esta.

— ¿A-Arthur? — me volteé y sonreí, o hice una mueca; como quieran llamarle a mi último recurso de supervivencia.

— ¿O-Ocurre algo? — miró a mi seguramente molesto sirviente.

Este, al notar de primera que el niño seguía con su castidad intacta, me llamó para que lo acompañara a "hacer unos deberes".

Pff, deberes mis pelotas, lo que él quiere es alejar a esta incansable bestia del Caperucito ése.

—Hasta pronto, señorita — dijo Alphonse, sonriendo levemente.

Mierda, es demasiado lindo. Siento una maldita hemorragia nasal.

Luego de su despedida; quedé con una sonrisa de idiota monumental. Interrumpida constantemente por el sermón del pelinegro.

Al llegar a la sala, comencé a poner mínima atención a sus palabras.

—Te lo advertí, no, te lo pedí — dijo modulando exageradamente.

—Pero si no lo toqué — dije con despreocupación, demasiado fingida, a decir verdad.

—Te dije que no lo molestaras — continuó hablando.

—Ay, qué cruel; sólo hablé con él, idiota — puse los ojos en blanco, molesta por sus estúpidas formas de expresarse.

— ¿En serio no le hiciste nada? — me miró incrédulo.

Gruñí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que no, tampoco soy tan violadora — bufé, harta de sus fastidiosos monólogos de ética.

—Bien — me miró pensativo —. Prométeme que, si le vuelves a hablar, no lo tocarás — hice una mueca de disgusto —. Promételo.

—Si tanto insistes, podría hacer un esfuerzo... pero no prometo nada — suspiró lentamente, intentando no matarme, supongo.

—Está bien, algo es algo... — suspiró desconfiado, como siempre.

—Pff — hice un mohín. Pero si lo compré —. ¿Crees que le agrado? — hablé emocionada.

—Por ahora — dijo haciendo énfasis —, supongo que sí.

—No hacía falta ser tan cruel — hice un puchero.

—No entiendo cómo no te da pena — suspiró nuevamente; con segura jaqueca. Mirando algún punto de la azulada pared.

— ¿Siquiera lo viste? ¡Es imposible! Derrama ternura con cada palabra, a cada instante — dije abriendo los ojos, con más emoción, si es eso posible.

Parecía una niña pequeña hablando de su juguete favorito; de cierta forma lo era.

—Enferma — dijo lentamente.

—Gracias — sonreí lasciva.

No aguantaría mucho tiempo; menos una semana.

Luego de un día, ya me moría por verlo de nuevo. De igual forma, no podía acercarme a él, ya que Arthur me tenía bajo algún tipo de amenaza. No me dejaba verlo, o mejor dicho, me mantenía ocupada; desconfiando, esta vez, totalmente en mi palabra.


	4. III

**·Abusado·**

Si que Arthur y Alphonse estuviesen dormidos era perfecto, más lo era el que la casa estuviera completamente en silencio. Todas y cada una de las personas que de día servían en ésta, estaban en el mundo de los sueños, o, quién sabe, tal vez en el abismo de las pesadillas.

Aprovechando este momento de perfección, me escabullí minuciosamente en la habitación del chico rubio, que deseaba desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Tan frágil, débil, vulnerable, ante las miradas de gente corrompida pero poderosa, como yo y como muchos que ha de conocer ya, si llegó a un lugar como aquel.

Alphonse Elric, Alphonse Elric, Alphonse Elric, Alphonse; aburre un poco, ¿no es así? Además, hay formas de reemplazarlo, como Al, y, eh... Al.

Dejé los pensamientos estúpidos a un lado -por el momento, y me acerqué a su cama, mordiendo mi labio de forma ansiosa, demostrando así mi impaciencia por tocar su tentativa piel.

Observé detenidamente; desde las sábanas azul pálido, las almohadas blancas, su cabello, rostro y su suave expresión de tranquilidad. Hasta que, claro, mi mente se nubló en pensamientos no muy inocentes; como, ya se han de dar cuenta dentro de mis pensamientos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Alphonse... — susurré con una gran sonrisa, viéndolo dormir junto su cama.

Continuó durmiendo, balbuceando cosas completamente incoherentes e inentendibles.

—Alphonse — repetí, ya impaciente. Creo que tendré que despertarlo de otra forma, si así no le es suficiente —. Alphonse... — una última oportunidad.

Pero nada. Bueno, no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

Levanté las sábanas con emoción, y observé cómo dormía tranquilamente.

Era muy lindo, realmente muy, muy atractivo.

Pasé la lengua por mis labios, pensando en qué haría primero. Tomé su rostro levemente, observando sus facciones; es más tierno aún. Acaricié su mejilla, soltando una risita al ver como balbuceaba y fruncía el ceño.

Mierda, si fuera hombre es seguro que tendría una erección importante, y con sólo mirarlo.

Pasé mi mano por su cabello y lo acaricié levemente, sintiendo la suavidad de éste. Puedo deducir, según su cuidado, que no estuvo mucho tiempo en aquel lugar; pero las recientes heridas, cortes y quemaduras que eran visibles en su cuerpo permitían imaginar lo que debió ocurrir.

Acaricié su rostro, fascinada por sus facciones. Sí, realmente valió la pena todo el dinero que pagué por él.

Levanté las sábanas, observando sus ropas blancas; bajando hasta su cadera. Eso era todo lo que me permitía ver, debido a la altura de estas.

Aww, es tan lindo.

Su humilde y servicial narradora, no hizo más que comenzar a tocar su cuello lentamente, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos.

Ante esto, él soltó un muy extraño y ronco jadeo, seguido de un leve suspiro descuidado. Era sensible, pero no lo suficiente como para que despertase.

Rechisté con mi lengua; no podía tener un sueño así de pesado. Me irritaba tanto verlo ahí, relajado, mientras yo intentaba despertarlo. Pero yo ya le enseñaría a mantenerse siempre atento, con tiempo y visitas inesperadas.

Volví a sonreír, con completa confianza. Posicioné una rodilla a un lado del colchón, para sostenerme ahí, y comenzar a tocarlo de forma más posesiva.

En un impulso, cargando su pecho, besé su mejilla lentamente. Mentiría si dijese que no disfruté el tacto como nunca antes he disfrutado algo, o al menos hasta ese momento, amigos. Incluso cerré los ojos e hice que tomara más tiempo del necesario. Es que su tibia piel en presión contra la mía fue algo inolvidable. Inigualable a cualquier otra experiencia en mi vida.

Al alejarme, la vista que pude apreciar me dejó sin habla; él, despierto, con los ojos llorosos y expresión de terror. Inmóvil y tenso. Oh, Dios, qué chico más lindo.

—Hola — susurré, sonriendo con tranquilidad y obvia confianza.

Hice el ademán de volver a tocar su rostro, pero él se encogió en su lugar, negándose a aquello. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, soltando leves sollozos.

— ¡A-Arde! — apretó las sábanas contra sí, cosa que ignoré completamente.

—Oh, vamos, no es tan malo, ¿o sí? — hice un puchero burlón, para luego soltar una carcajada.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No... — murmuró entre lágrimas —por, por favor... — sentía su miedo hacia mí. Más no me importó, pues él me pertenece.

Limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares, haciendo un puchero con burla.

—Está bien, Dios, no llores — me acerqué lentamente, cautelosa, y hablé en su oído —. Debes hacer algo, si no quieres que te haga algo también.

Él abrió los ojos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en su mirada.

— ¿Q-Qué? — preguntó, permitiendo que viese el movimiento frenético de su labio inferior.

Sonreí, perversa ante todo.

—Tocarte — murmuré simple rápido, sin rodeo alguno, pues no creía necesitarlo.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en mis labios, al ver tales expresiones de sorpresa del niño frente a mí. Más este no se movió un sólo centímetro.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunté tranquilamente, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

Se notaba que él sólo quería librarse de la situación de una vez, mientras parecía tener algún malestar físico.

—Bien — respondió con voz temblorosa, titubeante e insegura.

—Entonces, hazlo — ordené de la forma más calmada que pude. Aunque comenzaba a perder mi, no tan abundante, paciencia en mis adentros.

Alphonse me observó en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando, seguramente, que se trataba sólo de una broma pesada o de mal gusto. O simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

¿Qué importa la razón?

—Hazlo. Ahora tengo poder absoluto sobre ti, cual rey a su territorio y súbitos, completamente mío — y perdí la firmeza, como una miserable chica necesitada de sensaciones; que en ninguna historia ficticia se hace ver ni mencionar.

Porque sólo los hombres tienen esas raras fijaciones sexuales, tales como fetiches o extremas parafilias, ¿verdad?

Al me miró fijamente, regulando su respiración. Cerró sus ojos, ocultando así sus ganas de llorar, y se sentó resignado. Obligándome a levantar de la cama.

Suspiró, y noté cómo tocaba el borde de su pantalón, titubeante y dudoso, de sus propias acciones y, tal vez, mis órdenes.

—La polera — ordené nuevamente, formando una lasciva sonrisa a la vez.

Tocó el borde de su camisa y lo subió lentamente, con una timidez palpable.

Sólo podía sentir mi propia respiración acelerada, ¿pero quién no se encontraría así? El niño, además de tener ternura rebosante, también tenía una sensualidad insospechable e innata.

En su pecho y estómago tenía un par de heridas sin cicatrizar y uno que otro hematoma; mientras que en sus brazos tenía desde quemaduras hasta cortes más recientes de lo que cualquiera desearía.

Aún así, su piel era bonita.

Asió el ribete de su pantalón y lo bajó lentamente. Demasiado lento, a mi parecer.

Una vez estuvieron a la altura de sus caderas, se detuvo. Pude ver el bóxer negro que usaba como ropa interior esa noche.

Mordí mi labio ansiosa, a pesar de sentir su incomodidad y falta de aliento.

— ¿Sólo debo...? — señaló su entrepierna, mientras jalaba el borde de sus bóxers con incomodidad y mirada baja.

Asentí como única respuesta; obviamente no iba a dejar que hiciera tiempo, si es que eso planeaba.

Él hizo una mueca con sus labios, tensándolos hacia su mejilla izquierda. Asintió.

Lo que pasó luego, por todos los dioses, juro que jamás lo olvidaré.

Metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior, tomando su miembro con ella.

Su respiración pareció más agitada aún, casi desesperada.

—No puedo — gimoteó comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Sonreí de lado. No entiendo cómo se puede resistir tanto.

—Ah, vamos, sólo debes jugar contigo mismo — dije arrogante.

Respiró hondo y volvió su mano a su miembro.

Comenzó a moverla lentamente, imaginando quién sabe qué cosas, pero funcionaban a la perfección.

Aceleró sus movimientos al poco tiempo, a la vez que su respiración se aceleraba más y más.

Sin embargo, su rostro sólo reflejaba angustia.

Angustia y lascivia; qué mala mezcla.

Trás un último aumento de intensidad, terminó por correrse.

Lucía sinceramente jodido. Apostaría a que no dormiría en toda la noche.

—Felicidades, niño, cumpliste lo primero que te pedí — sonreí levantando el mentón.

Él me miró con pesadumbre, mientras que sacaba su mano de su ropa interior, incómodo.

Me dirigí a la puerta de una vez, sin intenciones de disculparme o algo parecido.

Salí sin más y me encaminé hacia mi propia habitación, dispuesta a jugar conmigo un rato.

Con la imagen de un niño de dieciséis años masturbándose por obligación.


End file.
